Nada cambiará mi amor por ti 2
by sahethel salvatore
Summary: ¿Será el fin del momento "delena"? ¿Se habrá quedado Damon viudo? Y, ¿qué pasará con Tommy? ¿Logrará Samael que Damon cumpla con la profecía? Adéntrate en la segunda parte de "Nada cambiará mi amor por ti", sólo así lo sabrás...
1. Capítulo 1

_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, antes de que el Hombre quisiera contar su Historia en papel, antes de que incluso aprendiera a curtir las pieles de los animales que cazaban para cubrirse con ellas, antes de que aprendieran a establecerse en comunidades nómadas. Antes de todo esto, existía en la Tierra unos seres que, a diferencia de los humanos, eran inmortales. Sus vidas perdurarían hasta el fin de los tiempos. Su Creador los llamó ángeles. Mas pronto se cansaría de ellos, pues al ser inmortales poco entretenimiento tenían. Así que creó al Hombre y le situó en un llegar privilegiado en su corazón. Desde un principio supo que los ángeles y los humanos no podían coexistir, por lo que se subió al Cielo acompañado de sus ángeles y regaló la Tierra al Hombre._

 _Todos los ángeles amaron más a su Padre por el regalo de ocupar ese lugar junto a Él. Todos menos uno, su favorito: el Lucero del Alba; más conocido como Lucifer._  
 _Muerto de celos hacia esos seres caducos, Lucifer intentó bajarlos del pedestal en el que su Padre les había subido y creó una daga que tuviese el poder de matar a un ser inmortal. Para ello, hizo algo que a ningún otro ángel se le hubiese ocurrido jamás: se arrancó una pluma de sus blancas, hermosas y esponjosas alas y, con una magia oscura tan antigua como la Tierra misma, creó una daga capaz de segar una vida inmortal y se la entregó a un hombre. Un hombre débil de espíritu que sentía celos hacia su hermano de la misma forma que el ángel los sentía hacia los humanos. Su nombre era Caín, quien utilizó el oscuro y maléfico regalo para acabar con su hermano Abel._

 _Cuando Dios descubrió todo, castigó a Lucifer como un padre castiga a un hijo que ha cometido una grave falta, y le mandó al Reino de los Infiernos a que gobernara sobre las almas de los malvados._

 _Después volvió a la Tierra a recuperar la daga, mas ya era tarde, la daga había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra y nunca más se supo de ella. Con el fin de que el Hombre no llegase a saber nada de semejante arma, se hicieron ciertos cambios en la historia. Sin embargo, unos pocos conocen su existencia; unos quieren recuperarla y otros destruirla pues es un arma muy poderosa que no debería caer en manos equivocadas..._

* * *

 _ **Dimensión Oscura.**_

Samael llevaba en brazos al pequeño Tommy Salvatore cuando Sage se le cruzó a mitad de camino y le paró.

-¿Qué has hecho, padre?

-Lo que tendría que haber hecho hace tiempo.

-¿Es cierto que has matado a Elena?

-Si Damon hubiese cumplido con lo que tenía que hacer, ahora no tendría que enterrar a su mujer.

-¿En verdad te crees que así conseguirás doblegarle? Entonces es que no le conoces nada en absoluto, padre.

-Por su rebeldía ha perdido a su mujer y me he llevado a su híbrido. Lo hará, aunque sea sólo para recuperar a su hijo.

-Lo único que has conseguido con esto, es que se revele más aún. Conseguirá la forma de llegar hasta el niño y te lo quitará, puede que incluso de tus manos muertas.

-¿Matarme? ¿A mí? El tiempo que has pasado con los humanos te ha perjudicado la mente, hijo.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que hay ciertas armas que podrían destruir a un ángel.

-Y tú no serás capaz de traicionar a tu padre de semejante manera, ¿verdad?

-Aunque quisiera ya sabes que no podría. Perdí su vista en el siglo XV.

-Y así seguirá siendo. Y, ahora, tráeme una esclava humana lactante para que cuide y críe al niño.

* * *

 _ **Fell's Church.**_

Damon estaba tumbado junto a Elena, quien permanecía fría e inerte en su lado de la cama. Estaba en la misma postura en la que él la había dejado. Oía cómo su madre y hermano hablaban entre sí, murmurando que quizás había perdido la razón. Él sabía que no era así, que Elena estaba muerta, sí. Pero la noche anterior, mientras hacían el amor, compartieron sangre, y él tenía la esperanza de que hubiese sido suficiente para traerla de vuelta.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no notó cuándo el corazón de Elena había vuelto a latir, por lo que, cuando Elena se despertó soltando un leve quejido, le asustó lo bastante como para que llegase a botar en la cama.

-Princesa -le dijo cuando do se hubo recuperado-, bienvenida, cara mia.

Elena le miró a los ojos y, tras tocarse el cuello y abrir los ojos como platos, se echó a sus brazos, Damon la recibió encantado en ellos.


	2. Capítulo 2

Marzo de 1508, Padua.

Damon estaba harto, tanto moral como físicamente, ya no podía con nada más. Ese mismo día había recibido tres cartas; de Stefan, de su padre y de Bianca. Al parecer todo seguía igual que siempre en casa, eso no era lo que le tenía en tal estado de nervios, si no saber que su hermano le ocultaba algo, no sabía el qué, pero le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que algo malo le pasaba, y se imaginaba el qué podría ser. Damon ya sabía que esto iba a ocurrir, que en cuanto él se fuese a la universidad su padre la tomaría con Stefan, y, aunque el niño había intentado ocultarlo con una carta tan corta, aludiendo que no tenía nada que contar, el mayor sabía de sobra que, con lo dado a las palabras que era su hermano, siempre tenía algo que contar y volvía loco a Damon con su cháchara incansable, la carta en cuestión era un modo de su padre por evitar que su primogénito sospechase de lo que ocurría en su ausencia. Ni que fuese estúpido y no conociese a su padre ni hermano.

El muchacho salió sigilosamente por la puerta de atrás del antiguo edificio y se encaminó al pequeño bosquecito que había en las afueras de la ciudad, había descubierto que le gustaba ir allí cuando necesitaba estar solo para poder restablecer su paz de espíritu cuando tuvo su primera discusión al llegar allí. Sabía que no debería haberle llevado la contraria a uno de los maestros, pero nunca se podía haber callado la boca cuando sabía que tenía razón y no iba a empezar ahora. No entendía cómo los métodos de la medicina moderna podían llegar a ser tan sumamente arcaicos que, a su lado, el mismísimo Partenón parecería joven. Él sólo le había hecho un buen comentario, ¿cómo era posible que una sangría curase todo mal que afectase al paciente, cuando en la guerra la pérdida de la sangre en un soldado herido significaba la muerte segura? Automáticamente, y diciendo lo que opinaba de sus maneras y preguntas, lo castigó severamente delante de sus compañeros, aunque el maestro no sabía que el daño físico era algo que hacía tiempo había aprendido a asimilar lo suficientemente rápido como para que las palizas que le propinaba su padre no llegasen a perjudicarlo demasiado, por lo menos de cara a los demás.

Sin embargo, y probablemente esa fuese su intención, el castigo infligido dañó más el orgullo del muchacho que su nívea piel. Damon dio una patada a una piedra que encontró en el camino hacia la arboleda para intentar desahogarse en ella sin perjudicar a nadie. Ya que ese era el motivo de la carta de su padre, pues en los pocos meses que hacía que él había comenzado sus estudios en esa prestigiosa universidad, ya se había metido en varias peleas con otros muchachos de la facultad. Él sólo había acabado con los puños en carne viva mientras que los otros habían terminado con algo roto. Mas daba lo mismo lo que hiciese, normalmente, o al menos así había sido en Inglaterra, si alguien le faltaba al respeto y no le importaba el título nobiliario de Damon, este le daba un escarmiento y así lograba que le dejasen en paz. Pero aquí daba igual todo, su título, su predisposición para la violencia y, por supuesto, luego estaba esa lengua viperina que tantos problemas le acarreaban, allá por donde fuese.

En la misiva, su padre le había dado un ultimátum; o dejaba de comportarse como el hijo borracho de un tabernero o iría a hacerle una visita. A Damon le había hecho gracia la elección de las palabras de su padre, no dejaba de tener gracia que, precisamente él, le acusase de borracho, cuando él era el borracho y no su hijo, pero con la terminación de la frase, a Damon se le había quitado todo rastro de buen humor y chulería que tanto le caracterizaba, pues sabía de sobra lo que implicaría que obligase a su padre a hacer dicho viaje.

Y por último estaba la carta de la preciosa Bianca, en su opinión era una carta demasiado cursi para su gusto, pero eso no le había importado hasta que Fabio, uno de los muchachos que estudiaban con él, se la había quitado y la había leído en alto. Cualquier otro día la reacción lógica de Damon habría sido partirle la cara hasta quebrarle tanto el espíritu como la nariz, tal y como había pasado con Mario la semana anterior, pero con las palabras de Giuseppe aún calientes en su memoria, le pidió que se la devolviese, lo que provocó carcajadas entre el público que había a su alrededor escuchando las palabras de Bianca a través de los labios de Fabio. Entonces, Damon, rojo de ira, le pegó un rodillazo en la boca del estómago con todas sus fuerzas y le quitó la carta de su amada antes de marcharse del aula con la cabeza bien erguida. Estaba seguro que tras ese golpe, su padre iría a cumplir su amenaza. Bien, le daba igual, que fuese y le golpease, con eso podía lidiar, eso no lo acobardaría. A partir de ese momento nadie, absolutamente nadie, volvería a pisotear el orgullo de Damon Salvatore. Todos creían que podían burlarse de él a su antojo, pues bien, él les enseñaría por las malas de que pasta estaba hecho.

Estaba perdido en esos oscuros pensamientos cuando vio sobresalir de entre un montón de tierra algo que brillaba. Con lo curioso que siempre había sido, no pudo resistirse y se agachó a recogerlo. La sacó de entre la tierra y pudo ver que se trataba de una daga muy antigua, le sacudió la tierra de encima y vio unos extraños símbolos en la hoja a la luz de la luna llena. Miró a su alrededor por si no estaba solo y el dueño del arma aún se encontraba ahí. Se puso de pie de nuevo e iba a guardar la daga en la capa que llevaba puesta para resguardarse del frío de la noche cuando notó una especie de cosquilleo en la mano con la que sujetaba el arma. La dejó caer por si tenía algún bicho y, tras limpiarse la mano en la ropa, volvió a recogerla y la guardó antes de marcharse de regreso a la universidad. Una vez allí, ya pensaría dónde esconderla para que nadie se la viera, pues estaba totalmente prohibido estar en posesión de arma alguna en el recinto escolar.


	3. Capítulo 3

Fell's Church, 2015

-Y, ¿ahora qué vas a hacer? -le estaba recriminando Stefan a su hermano mientras este calentaba dos biberones de leche para los gemelos-. No me malinterpretes, me alegra ver que Elena está bien, pero, ¿qué pasará cuando Samael se entere?

-Y por eso no lo sabrá. Piénsalo, hermanito. Esta es mi mejor baza. Samael cree que me lo ha quitado todo. Ha matado a mi mujer y se ha llevado a mi hijo, así que ahora puedo aprovechar este pequeño descanso que me ofrecerá para que pueda preparar el funeral de Elena para buscar una forma de quitármelo de encima de una vez por todas y hacerle pagar por todo lo que me ha quitado durante éstos quinientos años.

-Pero, ¿cómo vas a lograr hacerlo? Es un ángel, lo que le convierte en inmortal. No puede morir.

-Y yo soy un vampiro de quinientos años y se supone que no podía morir y lo hice, por si no lo recuerdas, hermanito.

-Ya, pero no es lo mismo. Sólo nos mata una estaca, el sol o el fuego. Pero a un ángel...

-Siempre hay una forma de matar a algo inmortal. La inmortalidad per se no existe, Stefan. Todo tiene un principio y un final, nada es infinito.

-Entonces -interrumpió Elena la conversación entrando en la cocina con Damien en brazos-, ¿sabes cómo hacerlo?

-Sí, princesa. ¿Natalia?

-Se ha dormido, Damie no quería así que he bajado a ver qué pasaba con esos biberones. ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo?

Damon sacó los biberones del microondas, le dio uno a Elena y el otro le dejó en la encimera antes de comenzar a hablar sobre lo que sabía del arma que tenía desde hacía ya tanto tiempo.

-¿Te acuerdas -le preguntó a su hermano- del mito de Zeus y Cronos?¿De cómo le derrotó y logró matarlo?

-Sí, con una daga que el mismo Cronos hizo de una costilla suya.

-Bien, hace quinientos años, cuando estaba en la universidad de Padua, en el bosque que había a las afueras de la ciudad, encontré una daga con unos extraños símbolos, que en aquél momento no supe por qué, pero los supe leer. Más tarde averigüé que era arameo. Eso seguía sin tener sentido para mí, ¿por qué demonios iba a saber yo leer en una antigua lengua muerta que no había visto en la vida? Ahora ya sabemos que es porque nunca he sido enteramente humano. Cuando me echaron de las universidades italianas y acabé yendo a la de Oxford aproveché para indagar más sobre esa daga. Pero por más que buscaba no encontraba nada en absoluto. Hasta que pasamos las Navidades de 1510 que pasamos con nuestro abuelo en la corte de Enrique, ¿te acuerdas?

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Tú te metías todos los días en la biblioteca de Palacio y no salías hasta bien entrada la noche.

-Estaba investigando, y por fin encontré algo de provecho. Era un libro de la reina Catalina, obviamente en español, estaba apartado de los ojos de cualquier curioso que podría haber llegado a cogerlo, aunque no hubiese podido leerlo... La cosa es que, cuando la reina me vio en la biblioteca una noche, me preguntó el motivo, yo le dije lo del descubrimiento de la daga y le hice jurarme que nunca diría nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Enrique. Le costó aceptar, pero al final, sabiendo como sabía que era el único en la corte que la respetaba por ser la gran mujer que era, acabó haciéndolo. Cuando le expliqué cómo era, me dijo que ella había visto una daga parecida en uno de los libros que se había traído de España. Y ahí estaba, según lo que ponía ahí, el mismísimo Lucifer se había arrancado una pluma de sus alas para crear con ella un arma lo suficientemente poderosa como para matar a un ángel. Por supuesto, en ese momento pensé que sólo era un mito, que en realidad sólo era una antigüedad y punto... Hasta que Katherine llegó al Palazzo de padre y vi que todo lo que creía como mito no lo era tanto...

-Así que -quiso saber Elena-, ¿me estás diciendo que tienes una daga capaz de matar ángeles?

-Si, cara mia -contestó él con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios-. Eso es lo que estoy diciendo.

-¿Dónde la tienes?

-Está en Inglaterra. Escondida y a salvo. Pero ahí está el problema, que tendremos que ir a Inglaterra a por ella.

-Pero, los niños -comenzó ella a protestar-, no los podemos dejar solos con todo lo que está pasando.

-Lo sé, y por eso nos iremos los tres.

-No creo que sea buena idea que Elena salga del país...

-No la voy a dejar sola aquí.

-No estaría sola y así, además, no tendríais que llevaros a los gemelos.

-Natalia y Damien tendrían que venir igualmente. Se supone que Elena está muerta, ¿recuerdas? Y Samael sabe de sobra que no me iría de aquí sin los niños.

-Y, ¿qué pasa con Anabella?

-Ella tiene clase. No la voy a sacar a mitad de curso para ir a Inglaterra una semana.

-Está bien -dijo Elena-. ¿Cuándo marchamos?

Cuanto antes marchemos antes regresaremos y antes me quitaré de encima al Diablo y recuperaremos a nuestro hijo. Llamaré ahora al aeropuerto para reservar los billetes. Prepara las maletas, princesa. Y espero que esta vez estés más tiempo despierta en el viaje -añadió con una sonrisa en los labios antes de marcharse de la cocina.


End file.
